1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector system for leaktight connection of a fluid inlet of a connector to a fluid outlet of a complementary connector, and to the method of use of the connector and of the complementary connector for sterile connection of a fluid inlet of the connector to a fluid outlet of the complementary connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great many connectors have been developed, for example for handling biological fluids or liquids, such as blood plasma. It is important that the properties of the fluid remain unchanged as the fluid passes through the connectors. In particular, it is often necessary to protect the fluids from environmental effects, for example when the connectors are used in a nonsterile environment. After the connectors have been connected to one another, it is in most cases necessary to ensure that the fluid guided through the connectors is not exposed to any environmental effects and, in particular, is not contaminated. In other words, even though the connectors are being handled in a nonsterile environment, it is often necessary to ensure that a sterile connection is permitted between two connectors.
It is an object of the invention to permit a sterile connection in a simple manner. This object is achieved by the connector system of the subject invention and the method of use of the connector and of the complementary connector of the subject invention.